From the Other Side
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi come into terms regarding the sorrow they've been through during Galaxia's attack. The story is written from Mamoru's point of view.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello! It has been such a long time since I last wrote a fanfiction. I think, after writing **After Life (Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction featuring Soujiro Seta and Misao Makimachi)** , **One More Time One More Chance (Sailor Moon Fanfiction featuring King Endymion)** and **Stand Still (YuYu Hakusho Fanfiction featuring Kurama and Botan)** , I went on hiatus. I'm really caught up with my full-time work, teaching load and preparations for my wedding next year.

For those who have read **Stand Still** , I did say that I was planning to write a sequel but honestly, I can't find the inspiration to do so. I've re-read my work and I could not find another way of ending it without being too cliched. I know many readers here in are die-hard romantics so I'm sorry if I have disappointed you guys. **After Life** on the other hand is something I consider as my masterpiece. Yeah. I know its a bit long for a one shot but I was heavily inspired and wrote it spontaneously. I've never felt more accomplished after writng that, The journey of Soujiro was something very personal to me (no, I am not a hitokiri but I empathize with his journey of self-discovery).

Ah sorry for boring you with such a long note. Anyways, for a come back fanfiction, I've decided to write a Sailor Moon fanfic. After all, it was Sailor Moon that brought me here in . The story you are about to read is heavily influenced by Adele's latest single **Hello.** I've read somewhere that this song isn't just about putting a past relationship to rest but it also speaks about reconciling about one's past self. I decided to used it as a prompt for this fanfic.

Ciao! Please enjoy this new fanfiction of mine. Reviews are pretty much welcome.

* * *

 **FROM THE OTHER SIDE**

Danielled Winters

I waited patiently in the park bench, our usual spot. I rested my chin on my intertwined hands as I go over my thoughts on what I should tell you. I let out a deep breath as I pushed my eyeglasses up the bridge of my nose.

We have a lot to talk about. I have a lot to say but I don't know where to begin.

 _I'm sorry I died and my body was resurrected to hurt you_ sounds like a lame way to begin it. _I saw everything but I couldn't do anything_ sounded like I was making excuses. Where should I start? So much has happened in so little time but it felt like an eternity.

My thoughts were further sent into a heywire when I heard soft foot steps approaching me. I looked up and saw you coming towards me. I stood from my seat and waited for you to come near me. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. Every step you made towards me made my heart beat faster as if any moment, it would jump out of my chest.

"Mamo-chan..." You said softly. Your eyes meeting mine and I saw all the pain and sadness mixed with relief in your gentle blue eyes.

"Usako." I breathed.

And I couldn't find the right words to say. It felt like everything I wanted to tell you got struck in my throat. I clenched my fist in frustration, for my inability to communicate to her.

"Gomenasai." She said and I was dumbfounded by what I heard. If anyone needs to apologize, it should have been me. There's no need for Usako to say sorry for something she didn't do. "Mamo-chan, I know that your star seed was taken but I stubbornly convinced myself that you flew to the United States. I saw Galaxia took your star seed at the airport and then you disappeared." She started to explain as tears started to fall from her eyes. "You disappeared and the next thing I knew, I was in bed at home. I kept dreaming about it but I ignored them still convincing myself that you were alive and too busy to even write me back."

I closed the gap between us and locked her inside my arms. This isn't what I had in mind.

"Gomenasai Mamo-chan. I was selfish. The time I mopped around and felt sad because you didn't write me back, I could have used it to find a way to save you." Her cries became harder as if what she was saying was tearing her soul apart. I held her tightly as she continued to speak and cry at the same time. "I felt so helpless Mamo-chan. I could've saved you much early had I not made myself believe that you were well and alive. Gomenasai..."

"Usako." Finally finding my voice. "You don't need to apologize. I saw everything that you went through. Kami knows how much I wanted to come back and help you with your fight. I should be the one saying sorry Usako for putting you through such an ordeal. Oh kami I even hit you with your rod when I was under the influence of Galaxia. It tore me apart to see you in such pain." I said as I felt something warm trickle down my face. Then, I felt her small arms encircling my waist, pulling me closer to her. I buried my face in her hair.

"Gomenasai Usako. It seems that I have a penchant for being taken hostage and brainwashed so they can use me against you. Sometimes, I feel that I'm just dragging you down by being the source of your weakness. It hurts a lot see myself and being unable to control myself to stop hurting you in every way possible."

"Iie Mamo-chan!" You slightly pulled away so you can look at me directly into my eyes. Despite the tears falling in your face, you smiled at me. You reached a hand to my cheek and wiped away the tears from my face. "You were never my weakness. You always made a way to give me strength when I feel like I cannot defeat our enemies." She said re-assuringly. "It's just that I'm just weak."

I was unable to suppress a chuckle as I reached out to wipe her tears. "We are such a hopeless pair Usako. We keep blaming ourselves for all the pain we've gone through."

"It wasn't just me who was in pain Mamo-chan. You were too." She replied as she leaned on my chest. "Surely, if it was me who was in your position, I would be feeling the same way as you do."

"As I you." I added. "Had it been me in your position, I would've convinced myself as well that you were alive somewhere than to accept the fact that your life has been taken away. Sometimes, we find ways to distort our own realities not realizing its repercussions."

"We both have been hurt by what happened." She retorted gently. Her tears have stopped.

"Therefore, we should protect each other to the best we can." I said back as I rested my head on top of hers.

"Aishiteru Mamo-chan. We'll stop apologizing to each other now okay?" She calmly said as she looked at me again. I took her left hand and saw that she was still wearing the promise ring I've given her that fateful day. I placed a kiss on that hand.

"Yes. We will both forgive each other and ourselves as well. Aishieru Usako." I replied. She smiled at me, that smile that's only reserved for me.

"I'm just glad to finally have everyone back." It was my turn to smile. She went through a lot. Her senshi had been taken away from her as well. She fought Galaxia bravely. Usako is strong and courageous despitet what she have gone through. I smiled at her and placed another kiss, this time on her forehead.

Somehow, words came freely from me. My trepidation has been replaced by peacce and overflowing love for this brave woman in my arms.

"Usako, marry me." I said. I saw her eyes widen in surprise and then, tears have began to fall again. But I know, this time, those tears were not tears of pain and anguish.

They were tears of joy.

"Yes!" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. And I held her closer to me. Heaven knows how much I've longed to be with Usako.

We don't know what's ahead of us but surely, as long as we have each other, I believe we will overcome whatever it is that will come our way.

We've lost, we mourned and now, we found each other again.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 _So hello from the other side._

 _I must have called a thousand times._

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done._

 _But when I call you never seem to be home._

 _Hello from the outside._

 _At least I could say that I've tried._

 _To tell you I'm sorry fro breaking your heart,_

 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._

 _Hello by Adele._


End file.
